


I'm Scared

by Childrenoffates



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem Fates - Freeform, Fire Emblem If - Freeform, Leon/leo, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childrenoffates/pseuds/Childrenoffates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*DRAGON AU BASED* </p><p>A “What if” moment were Stella and Rose both decided to move into Hoshido instead of Nohr. The sudden decision left a certain prince become rather displease, yet he couldn’t help but to still have wondering thoughts for a certain princess that changed his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Scared

**Author's Note:**

> I made this out of agonizing feels and I hope to write more about this. I’m not sure how many parts their might be, but the chapters are gonna be very short LMAO but enjoy ouo/

Another night all alone. In the dark. Just as Leon remembered as he was in his room all alone. Ever since Rose and Stella decided to take their leave for Hoshido, the prince felt nothing but sorrow and anger swell up inside of him. He didn't leave his room for days, yet if he did, Leon would only grab a bit or two from the kitchen without calling his servants, or head to the bathroom; whether he needed to take a shower or splash water onto his face. His red-brown eyes kept glaring outside of the window while looking up at the sky. Funny, Rose would always show him the sky and how beautiful the night was. He never truly admitted such a thing to Rose, but he always adored his moments to stargaze with the women.

 

But....Why? What was the heavy feeling swelling up in his chest? He...shouldn't be feeling such an agonizing feeling for someone that threw a knife behind his back. He couldn't even comprehend...his sudden reaction...on that day.

 

A soft growl continues to escape his cold lips as he turned his entire body away from the window. He quickly stood up from his chair and quickly grabbed the nearest book which happened to be his strongest magic book.

 

If she was gone, he'll be free not just from his overwhelming feelings, but for his own sanity's sake. Leon quickly grabbed his nearest coat and dragged his body out of the room once more to hunt the women down. He might not know where she may be, but the prince would not rest until she was completely on the floor. Perhaps his father would actually be pleased by the sudden action he was about to make.

 

He glanced over between the halls in case no one was awake. Thankfully, he was right. The prince quickly dashed himself out of the castle and went to the nearest cabin; slowly approaching towards his trusty steed. Before the horse could make a single sound, he quickly caressed his hands around the steed with a gentle smile.

 

"Relax, it's me." Leon said in a reassuring voice. Once the horse recognized their owner, their sudden movements stopped. Leon took the opportunity to lift himself up to ride on his steed. He slowly guided them out of the cabin and quickly led himself out of the kingdom; hoping to not let his mind eat his thoughts alive. The sooner _she_ was gone, the better.


End file.
